Evan Maddox/Forum
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.Evan thinks that some of his strengths are his creativity, ability to get out of any trouble despite whatever happens, and his ability to remember effectively everything. He's only nine, so he doesn't really know much about strengths and weaknesses... Some of his weaknesses are his inability to talk around people and kids, his present ambitiousness that throws other kids and adults off. He also is not a kid that connects well with other kids, and therefore spends his time by himself and tries not to get bored. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Evan right now is only focused on finding a family to adopt him, and starting Hogwarts. He doesn't really know what else he should focus on, but that will change the older he gets. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Evan's idea of a free day is curled up in a corner, surrounded by pillows, and having his nose buried in a book or sketchbook. The books are usually textbooks he's nicked from other kids around the orphanage and the sketchbooks are either for his stories, diaries, or sketches. He doesn't talk to other kids much... 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? ' #His family ring. This was sent to him by Blythe about four years ago, and he keeps it on a silver chain around his neck to make sure that this isn't lost. #His sketchbooks. For sketching and drawing. #His journals. For writing stories. #His stolen textbooks. For learning and moving himself above his yearmates. #A family picture also sent to him by Blythe.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Evan is still pretty blind to most of the wizarding society, so he's not sure what he would want to change quite yet... maybe get back to him in like 5 years? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Evan would prefer going into Slytherin because he's conniving, ambitious, and cunning, all stereotypical signs of a Slytherin. He also feels a deeper connection to the Darker Side of Grey Magic, as Slytherin resembles, and really wants to shake off his family's Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff labels. He would much rather prefer not to go into any of the three houses mentioned above. He doesn't see himself as a brash Gryffindor like Blythe, a dreamy Ravenclaw like Jonathan, or a caring Hufflepuff like Desmond... The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View, and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, personality must be at least one paragraph long for the first two characters, two paragraphs long for the third to eighth characters, and three paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth!) Evan, growing up between two very different families, has developed a keen sense of belonging. He used to make friends very easily, and was always playing with one of his older cousins before... well, before everything changed... Now, he's more used to being on his own. He rarely speaks, and some people think that he's mute. Nope, he can talk, just doesn't choose to. He's promised himself that that he would talk to the people who he meets and trusts immediately, but is unsure when that will be. Evan is incredibly creative, preferring to write in various journals he's saved from his cousins, and draw pretty anywhere he can get pencils and markers on. At the same time, he's cunning and ambitious. Tease or prank him, and he'll do it right back, but even worse. It's rare to see a smile on his face; the most common expression is a slight smirk, with a glint in his eyes. It'll take a family with a strong, but gentle hand, to curb this side of him that has come out with being abandoned by his family. However, if he connects, and this is a big IF, he's one of the most responsible, respectful, and intelligent kids you'll ever meet. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, history must at least be two paragraphs long for the first two characters, three paragraphs long for the third to eighth character, and four paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth character!) Nikki McAlister was about 19 or so when she met Desmond Maddox by accident in the Leaky Cauldron, just outside of Diagon Alley. It was a fast-track romance, and marriage, but luckily nothing bad came of it. Nikki and Desmond became parents to an adorable baby boy, named Evan Christopher Maddox, on November 25th, 2021. Evan grew up, pretty much having everything he wanted and more, seeing that his mother's family was a Scottish noble line. However, this wouldn't keep him away from seeing the tragedy that tore his family apart. When he was about three or so months old, Scrofungulus hit England. It seemed to tear every family apart, and no matter what anyone did, it just seemed to keep spreading. It hit every corner of magical Britain in almost no time, affecting students, professors, adults, and kids alike. Evan clearly remembers his mother, uncle, great-uncle and his grandparents entering St. Mungo's, and never coming out again. Despite all of this, Blythe and Jonathan tried to keep everything together, but upon hearing Nikalaren and Nikki's deaths, they placed Evan in Lil Bundles and headed off to France for a new start at life, hopefully. Evan has lived in Lil Bundles for nine years now, and has seen kids come and go, remembering most of them. It is unknown to him, but he has photographic memory... And still dreams of his family returning to pick him up. Evan was three and a half months old when Blythe placed him in Lil Bundles, and left. It was rare to remember everything he saw, but he did it. Right now, he's not-so-patiently waiting to be adopted. His first sign of magic happened about three or so years ago, if you're interested. He made a book float. Yeah, that simple. Okay? No need to freak. He was sitting on the floor, reading, when he got bored and somehow made the book float. This didn't freak him out, but scared him enough that he ran to hide in the boys' room and refused to come down for a few days. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Evan Maddox is modeled by Mason Cook 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) Photographic Memory that develops as he gets older 6) What year is your character in? Nine years old, so entering 2032 OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) How much time will you have to participate on this RP site? (This does not affect which House you'll be sorted into). A) I have a lot of other responsibilities, and although I really want to be a part of this wiki, there may be days on end I won't be able to participate in anything. B) Although I do have some other responsibilities, and there may be times I'll be absent, I should be able to participate on a weekly basis, around my other schedule. C) I should be able to participate at least some every day. D) I have loads of free time, and don't see participation to be a problem at all. 2) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 3) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 8/2